A conventional capacitive sensor may include a lower electrode layer, an insulation layer, and upper electrodes. Interface areas between the insulation layer and the upper electrodes are usually very small. The very small interface areas lead to peeling of electrodes. It reduces the yield of the product. Separation trenches between upper electrodes are usually very narrow. Under high voltage operation, breaking down of the upper electrodes may occur. It reduces the reliability of the product.